


Un regalo

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Koga bebé, POV Saori, Seiya y Saori adoptan a Koga, Seiya y Saori familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Desde que Saori se enteró que era la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, supo que su vida cambiaría. Nunca podría casarse ni llegar a ser madre por mucho que lo deseara. Pero alguien les había enviado un pequeño regalo a Seiya y Saori.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya & Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 3





	Un regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.
> 
> Narrativa primera persona. Punto de vista de Saori.

Mi vida como Saori Kido siempre estuvo envuelta en acontecimientos que no eran propios de un simple ser humano. Nací siendo la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, la Diosa de la guerra. Desde entonces y hasta ahora me vi rodeada de Caballeros que luchan y protegen la paz de la tierra; junto a ellos he enfrentado intensas y numerosas batallas.

Al saberme reencarnación de Athena, estuve feliz por ser elegida para dedicar mi vida a conseguir la paz de este mundo. Mi condición me dotó de muchas bendiciones, gracias a ella he conocido a muchos amigos muy valiosos; y también conocí a Seiya, el ahora Caballero de Sagitario que ha librado cientos de batallas; siempre protegiéndome y salvándome de todo peligro.

Ambos fuimos creciendo y madurando de la mano, se podría decir que llevamos juntos mucho tiempo.

Él y yo somos conscientes de lo que nuestro deber representa; sabemos de sobra que no es posible estar juntos pero a estas alturas, cuando los dos nos conocemos tan bien, no podemos ocultar lo que sentimos. Esa es la otra cara que representa ser una Diosa. Athena no puede tener algún interés especial sobre alguno de sus caballeros; por ello Seiya y yo nunca nos hemos acercado más de la cuenta.

Y fue entonces que comprendí que nunca podría llegar a ser esposa, y mucho menos madre. A veces me es penoso reconocer que yo soñaba con aquello con todo mi corazón, porque siempre supe que si me casaba, él sería el único con quién podría hacerlo; y si fuera a tener un hijo, sería solamente con él: Tendría esa brillante sonrisa que me hace temblar, heredaría la chispeante mirada café que me sonroja; su cabello estaría igual de alborotado y sedoso, su tez sería de ese color moreno que tanto me gusta; mi hijo sería valiente y necio a la vez. Si yo pudiera tener un hijo, definitivamente querría que fuera así, exactamente como él, porque al único que le pertenece mi corazón es a Seiya.

Quizás el cielo escuchó mis rezos. Puede que alguien se haya apiadado de nuestro incomprendido amor entre Diosa y Caballero, porque hace unos meses nos ha llegado un regalo, hermoso y pequeño… Un lindo bebé creado por el cosmos sólo para mí y para Seiya.

Alguien me regaló al hijo que siempre quise con todo lo que pedí. Su cabellito, sus ojos, y esa tierna sonrisa que sólo Seiya tiene, la posee nuestro Koga. Él no lleva nuestra sangre, pero nos ha regalado la oportunidad y la dicha de estar juntos para criarlo y cuidarlo, como lo que es para los dos: Un regalo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 10/11/2012 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
